Esperanzas
by sakura elric 2
Summary: Que pasari cuando tratas de salvar a tu amigo pero este no quiere ser salvado y mas te viola es un fic yaoi entre [sasuxnaruxgaara]
1. Chapter 1

_**Esperanzas**_

_**Prologo**_

**_Al amar tanto una persona y ves que ella se pierde en un camino tan oscura que la misma noche por una venganzas que hace perder todas sus amistades y puede ser algo mas._**

**_Siempre dice que la esparanza es lo último que se pierde, pero que pasaria si la persona que mas quieres tratas de ayudar no quiere acepta tu ayuda y a cambio te hace pasar el peor de los sufrimientos _**


	2. Una mision con Gaara

**_Explicaciones: -: Pensamiento de la autora._**

**_-(): Pensamientos de los personajes._**

Esperanza

Hacia 2 años que Sasuke se había marchado con Orochimaru, pero sus amigos no perdían las esperanzas de nuevo a la aldea. ¿Pero lo conseguirán?

Era un día precioso en la aldea de la hoja en la cual Naruto aprovechaba a descansar en el techo de su departamento, había tenido en mes de misiones y entrenamiento con jirayda por lo que no tenia ningún respiro, pero pensaba que todo esto valía la pena si lograban rescatar a Sasuke de las manos de Orochimaru, pero alguien lo interrumpe en sus pensamiento.

- ¡HOLA NARUTO! ¿Tanto tiempo que has hecho? -

- ¡MALDICION KAKASHI ME ASUSTASTE! -

- Esa es la respuesta que le das a tu antiguo profesor y tanto que te quiere.- N. de A: No sean mal pensadas XD, es en el buen sentido de la palabra

- ¬¬¡ Déjate de cursilería y dime para que viniste.-

- Bueno no te enojes solo me mandaron para darte un mensaje del 5ª hokage quiere hablar contigo, tienes que ir pronto tu sabes como se pone cuando uno llega atrasado.-

N. de A: lo sabes por experiencia cierto kakashi

- ¿que es lo quiere oba-chan? por que no recuerdo de haber echo ninguna travesura en este tiempo por lo ocupado que estaba.-

- Y que quieres que yo sepa de eso o a lo mejor te quiere pedir un favor muy especial que a lo mejor tu debes saber de que se trata, ya que es una mujer muy guapa, que le gusta a los jóvenes.-

- o//o P..Pe..Pero que estas diciendo pervertido para mi oba-chan es una vieja por donde la mires.- (aun que la quiero como una hermana)

- Si ella representa unos 30 años y a lo mejor te puede enseñar varias cosas. ; ) -

- Mejor me voy antes de escuchar más tonterías. ¡ADIOS!-

Al llegar a la oficina de la 5ª hokage Naruto ve en su semblante que tiene una cara de pocos amigos, a lo mejor hice algo malo que no me acuerdo pensaba, mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio su expresión iba cambiando de a poco hasta volverse mas dulce.

- Pensé que kakashi no te iba a dar a tiempo el mensaje pero lo hizo.- N. de A: eso si es un milagro

- Si y para que me necesitas oba-chan.-

- ¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO MEDIGAS HACÍ!, bueno cambiando de tema puedo pedirte un favor Naruto.-

Al escuchar estas palabras recordó lo que dijo kakashi

- Si y que favor seria - (ojala que no sea lo que estoy pensando)

- Es que me llego una misión muy urgente y como todos los ninjas están ocupados con sus misiones no tengo ninguno para enviar y tu eres el único que esta libre y se que es tu único día libre desde hace unos meses por lo cual debes estar cansado.-

- No hay problema y de que se trataría la misión.-

- Es ir a la aldea de los hongos para custodiar los cultivos de esa región ya que los guardias amanecieron muerto hoy y no tienen a nadien, pero te va acompañar Gaara ya que la aldea del desierto esta en la misma posición que nosotros, pero no te preocupe cuando estén algunos ninjas libres los mandare para haya.-

- A que hora vendrá Gaara. -

- El te esperara en la entrada de la aldea a la 16:00 hrs. por favor no llegues tarde y cuídate en esta misión por que tengo un mal presentimiento.-

Naruto mira extrañado a la 5ª hokage por esa palabra ya que es la primera vez que se lo dice.

- No te preocupes tu sabes que yo soy muy fuerte oba-chan.

- TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES HASI NARUTO.- lanzándole varios libros que tenia encima de la mesa hacia Naruto, el cual tuvo que correr para que no le diera.

Pensamiento de Naruto

Esa oba-chan me terminara matando con sus enojos pero me extraño cuando me dijo que me cuidara nunca me lo había dicho. Pero sabe que gracias a los entrenamiento con jirayda me hecho mas fuerte cada día. Termina pensamiento de Naruto

Al llegar a su departamento fue a ordenar su mochila para la misión y después se preparo un tazón de ramen instantáneo para que no le diera hambre en el camino. Al terminar mira su reloj para saber si tenia un poco de tiempo para descansar pero lamentablemente solo le que daba 5 minutos para llegar.

- No puede ser voy a llegar tarde y Gaara me va a matar. -

Toma su mochila y desaparece en una cortina de humo,

al llegar encuentra a Gaara en la entrada de la aldea

- Hola Gaara ¿como estas?- estaba un poco nervioso ya que pensaba que le iba a llamar la atención por llegar un poco tarde.

- Hola Naruto yo estoy bien pero seria mejor que nos vayamos a la aldea antes que anochezca.-

- Si.- Naruto echaba de menos los viejos tiempo cuando estaba con Sakura y Sasuke.

- ¿Naruto te hablaron de la misión?-

- Si hay que ir a al aldea de los hongos ya que sus guardianes los mataron, pero no creo que sea algo importante.-

- Parece que no te dijeron todo lo que pasa que ellos cultivan hongos medicinales y venenosos los cuales son utilizados en las aldeas de la hoja y del desierto.-

- No sabia eso, parece que oba-chan si se esta poniendo vieja ya que esta olvidando las cosas.-

- Y la teoría que tenemos es que puede ser Orochomaru el que este en todo esto.-

- Si, él esta detrás de todo podré atraparlo para que me diga a donde tiene a Sasuke.-

- Pero yo tengo entendido que Sasuke se fue por su propia voluntad.-

- Es que Orochimaru engaño Sasuke para depositar su alma en su cuerpo.-

- Es problema de él.-

- Es que él no sabe nada.-

- Entonces como te enteraste.-

- Por unos de sus peones me entere que Sasuke seria el recipiente para contener su alma sino ante de matarlo, no quiero que lo maten es mi mejor amigo aunque sea un poco cabezota.-

- Si yo fuera tu lo dejaría no creo que es necesario perder la vida por alguien que no quiere ser salvado.-

- Pero si es tu mejor amigo.-

- Hay que tomar en cuenta si una persona esta con Orochimaru nada bueno será, puede ser capaz de matarte son solo ordenarlo.-

- No Sasuke no es así.- molestándose de lo que dijo Gaara

- El antiguo, pero el de ahora quien sabe.-

- ¡NO, ESTOY SEGURO QUE SASUKE ES EL MISMO! Y NO QUIERO QUE DIGAS MAS ESAS COSAS ESTA CLARO.-

- ya no lo diré (ojala que Sasuke no te defraude) mira estamos llegando.-

Terminado así la conversación, pero Naruto estaba bastante molesto con Gaara.

Al llegar al pueblo fueron a hablar con el jefe de la aldea la información que le dio no fue tan diferente que le había dicho la quinta hokage, pero tenia la descripción de la persona aunque era bastante vaga.

- Señor confié en nosotros lo atraparemos.

- No sean imprudentes ya que esa persona es un asesino.

Al terminar la conversación con el jefe de la aldea Naruto y Gaara salieron de su casa, estaba atardeciendo por lo que decidieron sus posiciones.

- Gaara ya que el campo de cultivo es grande porque nos dividimos uno al norte y otro al sur.-

- No creo que sea conveniente dividirnos pero si no lo hacemos tendríamos que cubrir todo el campo junto seria peor.-

- Nos vemos aquí mañana Gaara.-

Naruto comenzó su ronda por el terreno que le toco había pasado unas cuantas horas desde que se separo con Gaara y estaba totalmente aburrido, pero cuando llego a la parte del campo que estaba cerca del bosque sintió un ruido por lo que fue a ver sigilosamente hacia donde lo escucho aquel ruido por lo que pensó que era el ladrón de hongos para que no lo descubriera y de repente salta encima de él.

- Te tengo ladrón no te muevas o sino te mato.-

- A quien dijiste que ibas a matar.-

(Esa voz la conozco es el)- Sasuke eres tú.-

- Quien otro dobe.- (al escuchar Naruto esas palabras sintió como si el tiempo no había pasado)

- Sasuke pero que estas haciendo aquí.-

- a caso no lo ves dobe o te lo tengo que explicar.-

- no es eso, no pensé nunca que te vería en esto para eso te fuiste con Orochimaru para ser un vulgar ladrón.-

- Cállate Urusutaki. -

Continúa……….

Gracias por leer hasta aquí por favor dejen reviews si le gusto o no

Quiero que me responda a esta pregunta ¿con quien se queda Naruto con Gaara o con Sasuke?

Disculpen por no continuar con los demás fic esperen un poco que lo subiré pronto


End file.
